The Power Within
by samura01
Summary: Lucy is sick of everyone fawning over Lisanna. When her anger gets the best of her she loses some of the people she loves. As a result to what a pink haired idiot said she decides to travel to strengthen herself and meets a mysterious boy. But with Lucy's promise to herself to return when she stronger to face reality time passes by without her at the guild. Rating may change. Ocs.


Prologue

As the sun slowly descended to the sky a certain blonde awoke with a start. Her breathes were ragged and short. She had a nightmare where e

verybody abandoned her for Lisanna who came back from Edolas just a few months ago. The guild was still having a bash about her return, for it was three times as loud as usual. Lucy was drinking and toasting with everybody and was groggy. Why she even drank that much was a little hard to remember. All she knew was one pink haired idiot had been aggravating her recently. Every time she tried to get him to go on a mission he would refuse and bee line straight to Lisanna.

By the time Lucy had noticed the time she totally flipped. It was midday. She rushed to get dressed and ran all the way to the guild. By the time she got there Levy was fuming."LUCY! Where have you been? We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

"Sorry Levy I was asleep… I kind of think I may have drank a little too much."

"YOU WERE ASLEEP! Unbelievable! I never would have pegged you to sleeping in, if it was Natsu I could believe it though." Levy sigh then continued a little calmer." It's like you and Natsu traded places. HE got here a long time ago. Unlike someone."

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh!" Lucy huffed in annoyance. One thing she hated about levy was, like Mirajane, she never let things go.

"Okay! Okay! Let go now then!" levy replied with a lighthearted voice while giggling at her friend's expression.

"Go where?" Someone asked from behind. Startled both girls turned around. There right in front of them was none other than Lisanna with her little followers behind her, Natsu included.

Lucy was appalled at how many of her guild mates were there." None of YOUR business." Lucy said, taking Levy's hand and starting to walk towards the guild entrance.

Lucy!" Natsu said halting her from moving." That's not a very nice way for you to talk to my girlfriend." Natsu said in a half growl.

Lucy's face flushed before saying "It doesn't concern yourself either considering I wasn't talking to you and I'm certainly not going to give a damn about what I say to you or your "GIRLFRIND!" Lucy state, trying to bee line straight for the entrance.

By that time Natsu was enraged by what his supposed best friend had said."What the HELL Lucy! YOU think you can do whatever you want and nothing will happen to you because you're some rich girl. Well guess what you're off team Natsu UNDERSTAND? Your WEAK anyway you always hold us back!" He screamed at her.

With tears welling in her eyes she quickly blinked, turned around while letting go of Levy's wrist, walked straight up in his face and punched him square in the jaw with all her strength. BY this time everyone was frozen to the spot. Until Lucy said "well Fine! Doesn't matter anyway because we haven't even been going on missions and I wanna know what exactly you're trying to gain by this huh?" Before he had a chance to talk she continued" If you're trying to make me cry It's not going to work, if you're saying you're sick of them just say it you coward or if you want me to apologize for speaking my mind well guess what? NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!" She stated coldly with venom in her voice. That's when finally someone broke the silence."You bitch!" Lisianna screeched tackling Lucy to the ground.

Lucy rolled causing Lisianna to be on bottom" NOW why don't I tell you something?" Lucy said with a cold smile "I am not someone you can push around and make me follow you like a lost puppy. And it's obvious that you tackled me because you know I'm right about every single word I said and if stating the facts make me a bitch then you're the complete opposite considering you keep trying to alter reality into your own world, when in reality it's not your world and you know what that makes you a slutty whore." Lucy finishes getting off of Lisianna and walking over to a stunned Levy who lagged behind as she dragged her out of the guild. At that moment Lisianna realized she needed to cry to seal the deal so she did cry. Which in turned made everybody start mo0ving. Natsu walked over to Lisianna and comforted her while wondering what got into the blonde mage.

By the time Levy recovered they were in Lucy's apartment."What the hell was that?" Levy asked concerned and disgusted with her friend's behavior before she noticed Lucy was crying."Lucy what's wrong?" Levy asked slowly going to comfort the blonde.

"How could? HOW could he just say that to me" Lucy sniffled into Levy's Shoulder.

"If that's why you were mad you said some pretty hurtful things too "Levy said soothingly like she was talking to a wild animal.

"But it made me so…Mad Levy I don't understand why anyone would stick so close to her like she is some queen. I mean I wouldn't even let anyone e do that to me and she uses that to her advantage you saw" Lucy said a little over a whisper.

"I know."Levy cooed "I know."


End file.
